The Siren Killer
by rika08
Summary: Sequel to Gypsy's Siren Something is lurking in the woods around Beacon Hills. People are sick, paralyzed, and dying. All signs point to Mercedes Walker, but is it the orphaned Siren? Or has the pack final met something they know nothing about?


Sheriff Stilinski yawned loudly as the sun peaked through the trees on the edge of town. He worked to all hours of the night and day, driving to every end of the county, but that didn't keep the feeling of old age from hitting him early in the morning. Especially early in the morning. THe sheriff's car drove down the main road, nearly a mile away from the nearest house in Beacon Hills, but still in the county line. Stilinski caught sight of a developmental sign, explaining Beacon Hills new home development. Stilinski rolled his eyes and took the next left. It was a dirt road leading to the developement; now the bane of his existance.

The car rocked as it drove along the unpaved road. The SHeriff swerved to avoid the large rocks and divets in the road. The last thing he needed was a tow back into town because of this damn road. There were several turn offs, leading to single houses further down, outside of the developement zone. Most of the trees had been cut back to allow cement trucks, truss trucks, and work trucks in off the main road to the sight. Dozens more were removed for the developement of the land. THe earth was leved out for the foundations of each house. A thirty-one house developement...well, thirty now.

The Sheriff pulled up to the center of the developement; The Walker residence. It was a two story log cabin, built within a few months for the two new residence of BEacon Hills. The sheer size for two peopel was more than Stilinski could fathom, but seeing as Miss Walker had the money, buying a larger house seemed to be worth it. The roof sloped over the entire house and allowed a good sized covered porch and balcony. The front porch was gated, along with most of the property. It was a quant house.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up to the Walker house and killed the engine. He sighed hevaily and pushed the door open. The autumn air was cool, not lingering on the summer heat, but not quite winter's level. He turned toward the gate entrance, where Mercedes Walker was already waiting, with the developper Lucas Wayde. He started walking toward the gate. "Miss Walker. Mr. Wayde."

"Sheriff." Mercedes replied with a brief nod. She wore pale pink surgical scrubs. Her golden brown hair, streak with violet, was pulled into a simply pony tail.

"Sheriff." Wayde was a young man, recently relocated to Beacon Hills to develope housing commonities. He stood a few inches smaller than the Sheriff, wearing dark jeans, work boots, and a red tee shirt. To everyone in Beacon Hills surprise, Wayde wasn't just the business end of the developement, but the physical labor as well. The man was a contractor, which kept him in the area every day. His blond hair hung down to his brown eyes, barely covering them at the brow level.

"I'd say _'good morning'_, but considering how earlier it is, it's not quite _'good'_. Coffee?" She extended her hand, holding a disposable coffee cup.

"Please." he took the proffered cup from Mercedes and took a slow sip. Yep, that deffinately hit the spot. The Sheriff swallowed and returned his eyes to Mercedes. "So, what did he do this time?"

Wayde rolled his eyes. "nothing!"

Mercedes turned her head toward the far portion of her fence. "Beyond the typical blocking if my driveway, that bastard damaged my fence."

Stilinski turned his head, following Mercedes eyes. Sure enough, her wooden fence was damaged badly. A limb from above had falled on the fence, shattering it badly. The limb itself was faily large. The end was broken, splintered and jagged. The Sheriff walked to the coner of the fence and examined it furhter. "You did a number on her fence there, Wayde."

"There is no proof that that was me." Wayde replied.

"Oh, so I have tons of trucls driving thorugh here everyday?" Mercedes asked. SHe folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You wouldn't have this problem if you just took the money-"

"We've been over this, Wayde, just because you want something doesn't mean you can have it." Mercedes explained. "I'm sorry I purchased the property you wanted, but you've have years to do it. I own it now, deal with it."

Wayde shook his head. "Whatever, I have work to do."

"Not so fast." Stilinski called, stoppin Wayde in his tracks. "Your looking at tresspassing and destruction of private property, Wayde. If she wants, I can have you arrested."

"Bullshit." Wayde snapped.

Stilinski shrugged. "Well lets asked Miss Walker what she wants to press charges."

Mercedes tilt her head, watching Wayde for a moment. For the first time since she met the developer head, she watched him squirm. Needless to say it was more than a little satisfying. "No, not this time, but I want my fence fixed by the time I get off work, and my drive cleared."

Stilinski nodded. "Think Wayde can manage that." He turned to the developer. "Right Wayde."

"I'll see what I can do, but my guys are behind." Wayde explained.

"Well let me give you some incentive," Sheriff Stilinski said. "make sure that fence is fixed by the end of the day, or I'll fine your for desctruction of private property."

Wayde's lips turned into a thin line. "Fine. It'll be fixed."

"Good." Stilinski said. "You can get back to work, mind that you keep your things on **your** property, Wayde."

"Yes sir." Wayde nodded and walked back toward the development.

Stilinski watched the man go and shook his head. "He really wants you out of here."

Mercedes snorted. "Apparently. Son of a bitch doubled his last offering before he blpocked my drive."

"Turned him down again?" Stilinski asked.

"Damn straight." she answered with a smile. "He can be pissed all he wants, I made the purchase on this property well before he did. This lot and the next one belong to me. I'm not moving."

Stilinski sighed heavily. "There's only so much I can do, Miss Walker. At most, fines for tresspassing. Nothing that's going to stop the development."

"I don't care about the damn developement Sheriff." she replied. "I moved here to raise my son, that's it. Not cause problems."

Stilinski nodded. "I understand."

"The next time I call, and I swear I'll have to call tomorrow, arrest his ass and tow the vehicle." Mercedes explained.

Stilinski nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mercedes looked down at her watch. "Shit I'm running late."

"You need an escort in to work?" Stilinski asked.

Mercedes smirked. "Thank you, but I only need a head start on breaking the speed limit."

"I'll give you until I leave. If your get caught, oyu're on your own." Stilinski replied.

"I'll take what I can get." Mercedes mounted her bike and dawned her red leather jacket. "Have a good day Sheriff." She pulled on her helmet and started up her bike.

Sheriff Stilinski waved as Mercedes drove away on her bike, using the massive gap in her fence as her escape. Stilinski turned from the fence toward the developement. He sighed heavily and pushed off the fence. He walked back to the cruiser and climbed in. Ever since Wayde had learned about the center proptery selling, he'd been hell bent of getting Mercedes and her son out. Stilinski shook his head. The Walker's hadn't had it easy since the events over the summer, but Mercedes was working her ass off to make it work.

Stilinski drove down the dirt road and caught sight of a familiar blue jeep in front of him. Annoyance flooded him. He reached for the lights and turned on the siren. Red and blue lights danced along the ground and the Sheriff sped toward the Jeep. The Jeep pulled off to the side of the road and the cruiser followed. Stilinski climbed out of the car and walked up to the driver's door, where his son was waiting.

"Hey dad." Stiles said, having the gall to look embarassed.

Stilinski leaned against the door. "Listening to the police scanner."

Stiles shook his head. "Actually no."

Stilinski gave his son a look.

"Your crll actually. You really shouldn't have the thing on speaker phone." Stiles explained.

Stilinski rolled his eyes. "Alright look, son. What's going on out here, in't pack business, it's police business. Mercedes already has enough on her plate and I don't want you involved."

"He's still trying to push her out?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

Stilinski sighed heavily. It wasn't a secret that Wayde was trying to kick out Mercedes, the entire town knew actually. "Yeah."

"Damn. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer." Stiles muttered.

"Sounds like someoone else I know." Stilinski said. "Now get your butt to school. I don't want to hear you got detention for being late."

Stiles nodded. "Yep, got it dad." He started up his Jeep and headed back down the road. Stiles glanced into the review mirro, watching his dad. He carefully pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, another Wayde issue."

_"Serious?"_ Scott asked.

"Yeah, the guys still trying to kick her out." Stiles explained. "You know it's only a matter of time before she retaliates."

"We don't know that."

"We don't know that she won't."

_"Look, just get to school, we'll talk about it at the meeting."_ Scott said.

* * *

><p>yeah first chapter. I know it's not as exciting as the last one, but it'll get better I swear. It'll just take time. Don't worry, more people will make an appearance in the next few chapters.<p>

ANY ERRORS I'M SORRY THE PROGRAM SUCKED THIS MORNING AND WOULDN'T LET ME FIX IT


End file.
